


Another One?

by Kobuntan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2nd chapter is smutty, Couch Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Spread the Erwin love, Work, papa erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: “You need to make time for your family no matter what happens in your life.”― Matthew Quick





	1. Another One?

It was dark outside and half-moon was hidden behind dark clouds. The only light in the room was from the flickering candles. Erwin was sitting behind his old wooden desk, signing documents, looking tired and drained. The coffee she brought him a while ago was still steaming. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her nose and her lips curved into a small smile. She was gazing at him fondly when a yawn escaped her lips. The sensation of wanting to fall asleep was even stronger now. He met her eyes, and slowly smiled.

“Finally getting sleepy?”

“No.” She shook her head. Another yawn escaped her lips and Erwin chuckled. “Yes.” She admitted reluctantly.

“Go and have some rest. I will join you later.”

She shook her head slowly. “No. I want to stay, with you.” Erwin wanted to ask her once again to go to bed and have a proper rest, but by now he knew the argument was pointless. It was futile to argue with her, to object.

“Alright.” He said as he picked up the pen again and continued to fill the papers.

She was sitting in an arm-chair, her eyes closed; she was listening to the sound of never ending turning papers, clinking glass and a familiar scratching sound of a pen nib. It was comforting to listen to the sound of Erwin's pen scratching across the paper; a year ago, it would annoy her to no end. Erwin used to spend more time in his office than with her and their new born son.

Suddenly there was a thunderclap and the first drops of rain started falling, drumming on the roof. The wooden chair creaked beneath her as she made herself comfortable. She tugged her woollen sweater closer and her breaths became slower and deeper, her blue eyes felt heavier and heavier. The sounds of the storm lulled her into relaxing sleep.

He spent the next hour signing paper after paper, until his arm was slowly giving out. Tired as he was, the sound of the rain was making him even more sleepy. He took a long sip of his coffee, while he was looking at his wife over the top of the mug. He stood up slowly and stretched. His beloved was deeply and peacefully asleep, Erwin moved closer to her in silence and collected her in his arms. She wound her arms around his neck and she whimpered in her sleep.  “No,” she murmured, barely able to move her lips.

“It's me.” He pressed his lips against her brown loose hair and whispered. “Sleep.”

She brought her lips close to his neck, and cooed, “No. I want to stay with you. Let me.”

He swallowed, looking down at her face the man slightly tensed and his grip tightened around her. With a sigh he said firmly, “You are barely keeping your eyes open. No.” Erwin refused to let her win. She winced at his words but didn't reply; only her arms firmed around his neck, refusing to back down as well. It was no use and he could feel a headache coming on.

At the moment, it didn't take much to convince him. For the first time in his life, he gave up. He was too worn out to have a fight with her. As Erwin heaved a heavy sigh, he walked back to his desk and sat back in his arm-chair with his wife on his lap. He moved the mug further from his papers, worried they might get stained and his work would go in vain.

She smiles up at him lovingly and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I will not distract you, promise.” That he did not believe, she was a walking distraction to him. His blue eyes found hers once again and his lips curved into a smile of defeat. This rainy night, he would allow himself to spend some precious time with her.

“You already are, love.” She pouted her mouth at him. Erwin chuckled at her action as he moved the hair away from her forehead and kissed it. “Forgiven.”  The young woman gave him a weak smile as he rubbed her arm caringly.

She laid her cheek against his shoulder, planting a kiss on the fabric of his shirt as she moved her hand to his chest and curled up against him. Absentmindedly, he kept rubbing her back as he picked up the pen and continued filling and signing the papers. As she began dozing off again into a peaceful sleep, she could hear as the rain pelted down, hitting the window aggressively.

Piles of folders and papers were set in two halves on each side of the desk. Now only an ankle high mound of paper remained piled up next to his chair. He rubbed his eyes vigorously to get rid of the sleep. Erwin picked up his mug of coffee and drank it. The last drops were cold by the time he gulped them. Erwin looked out of the window, and he figured that today he won't leave his house in his shirt only. The woman in his arms hugged him tighter and nuzzled his neck, murmuring incoherent words into his skin.

Looking down at her sleeping figure lying in his arms, he spotted a thread of saliva dribbled out her open mouth, down her chin on his shirt. As he chuckled he wiped the saliva off her chin. She felt someone touch her face, slowly, she moved and opened her eyes. “Erwin?” Two pair of bright blue eyes were gazing at her with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Slept well?” He asked.

“Yes, pretty well. You're softer than you look.”

“Really?” Erwin arched his thick eyebrow. “Ah, makes sense. That's why you drooled on me, I see.”

“What!” She gasped in disbelief. “I did not!” She saw the wet stain on his shirt and gave a bashful smile. “Sorry.”

Erwin chuckled quietly, leaned closer, and whispered, “I heard you snoring, too.” She looked at him in shock. He was enjoying it. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw the glimmer of mischief in his bright blue eyes. She playfully struggled against him and when he released her from his embrace, she just sat quietly, eyeing him suspiciously.

Taking a deep breath she said, “It's so rare for you to spend time with me like this, or with our son.” She said sadly. “Even though you didn't finish all of your work as you wanted to.” Then she looked at the pile of papers that lay waiting on the floor. He was about to say something but when he felt her head back on his shoulder he decided to stay quiet. Erwin decided it was time for him to spend more time with his family than his damned papers that could wait a day or two.

“Speaking of our son, he is rather quiet tonight.” She noted.

“He takes after me it seems.”

“For the record, I was a quiet child as well!” She protested as she looked at him.

“That is hard to believe.” Erwin scoffed and chuckled.

She nudged him playfully with her hand on the chest and rolled her eyes as she laughed. “Speaking of children, I was always wondering what kind of child you were.”

“I was... quiet, a very quiet but intelligent child.” His previously playful tone turned serious.  He gazed down at her and smiled. She waited for him to say more but he stayed quiet. She realised speaking of his childhood would make him no good.

“Why am I not surprised. Our son already takes after you in some things it seems,” she clapped her hands in excitement as she looked at him. “Erwin! We are probably raising a genius!”

He laughed, delighted with her answer.  “You might be right.”

He gripped her jaw softly and angled it to his. Erwin leaned in slowly and she held her breath. She closed her eyes as he leaned over and pressed his mouth softly against hers. A sigh escaped her lips at the first contact of their lips; she ran her palm across the back of his neck, winding her fingers tightly in his blonde hair. The kisses grew more passionate of changing intensity and face positions. She relaxed into him as his other arm snuck behind her, gathering her against him. Neither of them wished to be the first to pull away, but at last she drew slowly back enough to take a deep, unsteady breath. Erwin sighed in disappointment at the separation. Both of them were breathing heavily as they gazed at one another. As she smiled at him tremulously, he leaned for another kiss while she softly caressed his nape.

“So are you implying what I think you are?”

Erwin simply kissed her again, and put a trail of delicate kisses from her lips, across her cheek, and down the curve of her neck into the hollow of her shoulder. She tilted her head, shivering when he kissed her throat, his breath felt warm on her skin.

“Tell me.” He nipped the side of her neck. Another shudder and a moan escaped her lips. “I always wanted a little girl, running around,” he planted yet another kiss on her neck, “demanding my attention.” Erwin captured her face in his hands; he studied her face for a moment, and then lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

“Erwin.” He pressed his forehead against hers. “How do you know it will be a girl?”

“I don’t.” Their lips connected and the work was long forgotten.

 


	2. Connection

Erwin kissed a trail along her throat and jaw until his lips found her mouth. His lips moved against hers, slow and savouring. His hands moved up and down her sides, each pass raising her woollen sweater higher and higher until her midriff was exposed. His movements were slow, pleasing, his hands were caressing her tenderly. Before lowering his sandy head closer, he gently lifted off her sweater followed by her shirt. Erwin nuzzled her neck, giving her earlobe a soft bite. “You are so beautiful.” A soft sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. “I like that,” she told him as she ran her fingers over his chest. “Do you?” He raised a questioning eyebrow at her remark and smirked, pleased with her statement. Slowly, his lips moved to her neck. Erwin gently licked and kissed her skin, swirling his tongue around her pulse, giving it gentle bites. “Yes.” Her voice but a whisper as he moved to bit her shoulder gently. Erwin’s lips traced down her throat to the side of her neck again and between kisses he bit her until he heard her moan for him. He bit hard enough to leave a mark.

Still looking into his eyes, she moved her hands to his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. He gathered her up in his arms, his lips moving gently over her face, pausing to plant a kiss here and there. She giggled at his affection. Erwin carried her over to the couch and laid her down gently, then unbuttoned his shirt and hung it over the other side of the couch. She was lying on her back now, he was draped half over her, his leg between hers. Finding the back clasp of her bra, he deftly unhooked and parted the material. Freeing her breasts, Erwin leaned down and pulled the peak of her breast into his warm mouth, earning a groan from her as she moved her body against his. He moved to her other breast, starting his attentions over. His warm hand cupped her free breast, kneading then circling with slightly calloused fingers.

She held him firm with one hand, and with the other one she slowly ran it down over his shoulder down his back, lightly scratching his skin as he continued to suck on her nipple. He moaned as her nails scratched him. Erwin lifted his head, “Do it again.” He breathed. She did it one more time, this time a bit harder, earning a throaty moan of approval from Erwin. She smirked at the new found knowledge. _Useful_ , she thought as she yanked his hair a bit back, pulling his face to her.

His lips connected with hers again, only this time the union was becoming more passionate, demanding. She moaned softly, losing herself in their kiss. He pressed himself against her, emphasizing his need as she moved her hand to his crotch and began slowly stroking the growing bulge. Her lips parted in invitation; her hand stole to the nape of Erwin's neck and tangled in his blonde hair. A moan curled up from her throat, mingling with their tangled tongues. She felt the warmth of his skin pressed against hers, running her fingers across the sleek, muscled surface of his chest. They kissed, their tongues entwining, their teeth nipping tender flesh. The bulge in his pants hit her bare stomach, and as she pressed against him she felt the growing dampness between her legs. She broke the kiss and said, “Take them off.” and she reached out with one hand and touched the bulge in his pants. He winced with the thrill of her touch. The pressure of her touch through the clothing teased his rising desire with the need to connect with bare flesh. His neck muscles tightened as she leaned up to plant tiny kisses on him and gave his collarbone a soft bite.

Once he unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor, he leaned down again. “Touch me,” he said. Her hand moved down his chest, moving down to his groin. His stomach muscles tightened and his breath caught at the first touch of her fingers. He shut his eyes tightly against the rush of sensation. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and slid down all the way to his base. He growled her name. He groaned appreciatively. She couldn't believe that her touch could excite him that much. Then she stroked him in one long, tight grip, from base to tip and back again. Erwin's mouth gasped widely as he moaned and groaned in pleasure. “W-Wait," taking a shuddering breath, he grabbed her wrist to stop her movements; desperate for her to stop before he climaxed in her hand.

She smirked as she pulled him closer and kissed him. He pressed himself against her, his erection nudging against her stomach. “Erwin.” She moaned his name. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled her back into another scorching kiss. The head of his cock pressed against her opening, sending tendrils of pleasure pulsing through her core. The feeling of his erection against her stomach, made her yearn for him even more. Suddenly, he was lifting her. He lifted her hips and slid her trousers and undergarment down until it slid down her ankles, he tossed them aside. Their clothes were left in crumpled heaps on the floor. Erwin kissed her deeply, devouring her taste. She responded by kissing him back hungrily.

Her hands found his back, digging her nails into his skin, as he guided his tip to her folds, and then slowly pushed through. He moaned in time with her as he slowly inched into her, stretching her and filling her. Erwin slid deeper and a throaty moan tore from her lips. He slowly pulled back, then pushed into her again while his lips found her neck and kissed her, nibbled her skin. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she felt his teeth lightly scrape her neck and she moaned loudly, arching her back. Erwin was moving in a slow, deep pace, enjoying the way her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing grew erratic. She mewled his name as her back arched. Wrapping a leg around his back, she lifted her hips to meet his every thrust. As he captured her mouth with his, devouring her gasps; he cupped her breast, squeezing gently while rubbing his thumb back and forth over her rigid peak. She broke the kiss. “Erwin,” She begged him to move faster. He continued moving, slowly at first, but after much more begging from his wife, he quickened his pace and thrust deeply into her.  His breathing quickened. She ran her hands over his shoulders before gripping his arms as he quickened his pace. Her nails dug deeply into his flesh as his thrusts became faster. Each thrust was a little faster than the one before, possessive and demanding. She nipped his neck with her teeth as his name tore from her lips.

His hips settled into a rhythm from long, slow passionate thrusts to quickened, sharp strokes. She met every thrust of his hips. “Beautiful,” his eyes held hers as the exquisite, tantalizing thrusts fastened. The familiar tension was coiling tighter and tighter inside her, and she wrapped her thighs around his hips. He felt her begin to crumble, and he quickened his pace, drove deeper inside her. The muscles in her belly clenched and goose bumps rushed over her skin. “Don't stop!” She moaned as her head tipped back. Each stroke was tightening her, winding her up towards her release. Her breath came out in a rush as she cried out his name; she shook against him and moaned as she found her release. He was kissing her throat along her collarbone, across her shoulder. He leaned in and planted sloppy kisses on her jaw, finding her lips he kissed her deep. Their tongues still stroking each other, as he began to move inside her, his thrusts slow and measured, and then increasing in depth. She broke the kiss and whispered his name, once and then again, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

He kept thrusting, not able to slow his pace as he desperately sought his own release. Erwin closed his eyes and savoured the sensation building within him, growing stronger with each passing second. Then, with her name spilling from his lips, he gave a final thrust and buried his head in her neck as his seed filled her. Erwin groaned against her skin, his breath hot and his voice deep and roughened with pleasure. “I love you.” He said, his voice husky and intense. Erwin leaned his forehead against hers, softly bumping her nose with his. He brushed his lips against her. Slipping his cock out of her, “I'm sorry if I caused you any pain,” he said hoarsely, lying down next to her and gathering her in his arms. She shook her head. “No. I enjoyed it as much as you, love.” His wife turned her head to him and kissed him softly. “I love you, too.” Erwin placed his hand on her abdomen and held her possessively close to him. She smiled and closed her eyes. Erwin brushed his lips against her bare shoulder as he closed his eyes as well.  “Goodnight.” he whispered against her ear. “Goodnight.” She whispered and held his hand against her stomach.


	3. Kick

The sun was moving up into the eastern sky when she awoke. Feeling the cold air on her feet, she snuggled under the warm duvet as a shiver ran down her arms. The warmth of the covers had taken the chill from her bones. The morning sun was bright in the room, and the curtains blew softly in the morning breeze.

Reluctantly, she slipped her arm out from the warmth to search for her husband, but she couldn't find him. Whenever he wasn't there, she wondered why he had to wake up so early. She opened her eyes and rubbed them with her hands, and she could see the empty spot next to her. Then she leaned to the side, looked over the edge of the bed towards the bathroom, and he wasn't there either. With a sigh, she crawled out of the bed and put on her heavy woollen jumper, that she left hung on the headboard, covered her swollen belly and fell down her knees, and with a quick move shoved her feet into her slippers.

“Let's find your father, little one, shall we?”  The young woman mumbled as she placed her hand on her swollen abdomen and caressed it lovingly.

She stood up and began walking towards the door when suddenly felt a dizziness begin to overcome her. Short of breath, she quickly turned around and headed in the direction of their bed, arms outstretched. She shuffled along quickly, determined to reach the bed before the dizziness overcame her.

She touched her forehead then quickly pulled her hand back. “Not again.” With a deep sigh escaping her lips, she blinked hard and reached for her glass of water that she placed there the other day, just like every other day. If she managed to drink the tasteless liquid during night, or forgot to put one on her nightstand, Erwin would place a new cup with fresh water in it as the first thing in the morning. She tried to drink the water slowly, purposefully, feeling it go coldly down her throat. She leaned on the nightstand with her right hand for several minutes until the dizziness slowly passed. Slowly, she got to her feet, leaning against the dresser now until she felt safe enough to leave the room.

She slowly walked down the stairs one step at a time; still feeling a bit weak at the legs. When she had reached the bottom of the stairs she thought she heard voices and casually made her towards the noise. Erwin was holding their toddler boy in his arms, both of them smiling happily. The blond man poked his cheek playfully, earning a loud giggle from the child. “Aren’t you a lively little boy?” Erwin kissed the top of his son's head, ran his hand gently on the soft sandy hair. Erwin studied his son's features. He had a strong resemblance to him, he possessed his deep blue eyes, his line of lips, his sandy hair. The baby gazed at his father and put his small hand on his mouth and giggled. Erwin opened his mouth and playfully captured his tiny hand between his lips. Leaning against the door frame, she said, “What are you two up to?” A boy's loud giggles reached her ears, and she smiled. Erwin kissed the child’s hand and said, “We didn’t want to wake you.” He smiled and softly patted the little boy’s back. 

“He's the spitting image of you,” she said. “and he's already an early bird.” It was the truth.   
“That he is.” He agreed with a small smile playing on his lips.

Walking towards them, she smiled as Erwin raised his hand towards her. She gently took it and squeezed it as she snuggled herself closer to her growing family. He kissed her forehead. Then the tip of her nose.

“How are you feeling?” She felt his arm slide across her body, felt his large, callused hand against her swollen belly. The child leaned against his shoulder and focused his attention on his father’s ear. Poking. Squeezing. Pulling. Chewing. Erwin did not mind, he found the child’s exploring endearing.

“Tired. But that’s normal.” She kissed the child on the back of his head and looked at her husband.

His fingers lightly caressed her swollen stomach. “Are you in any pain?”

“No.” She placed a kiss on his cheek as she unwrapped herself and made her way towards the kitchen.

“Positive?”

“Yes, sir!” She mocked him.

“Let me help you.” He offered, ignoring her remark.

She shook her head as she mumbled _no thank you_ , and laughed. “You have a little explorer on you. Wouldn’t want to rob him of the fun.” Erwin laughed with her as he caressed the small back of his son with his thumb. The baby giggled again as a blob of drool rolled down his chin.

“You two are alike, you know.” She told him as she opened the cupboard. Erwin took a cloth from the table and wiped the drool off the small boy’s chin.

“Yes.” He mumbled to himself, uncertain how to feel about that, as he sat down on the brown cough and seated their son next to him, giving him a toy that her grabbed from the table.

She was holding a mug in her hand when she suddenly felt movement inside her stomach. The mug hit the floor with a loud _thud_ as she gently placed her hands on her belly, and felt the baby kick back in response. Erwin was on his feet within seconds, alarmed at the sound he ran towards her and looked at her with worried expression while she grinned at him with joy.

“Are you unwell? What is it?” His voice was anxious as he looked at her.

“Shh.”

“Are you in pain?!” His voice rose in anxiety as he placed his hands on her arms.

“No, silly.” She shook her head and smiled at him lovingly. “Here.” She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her stomach. After a moment, her hands covered his as both of them waited, and another and yet another kick came. “Our son or daughter is certainly active tonight.” Slowly his expression softened, his lips curving into a joyous smile.

“Daughter.” The blond male corrected her. His wife rolled his eyes and continued watching him. Erwin felt the tiny outline of a foot and beamed at her. “I feel it!” he said. “I told you! It’s a girl!” She giggled as she saw his excitement and delight. Once she was seated on the kitchen chair, he knelt down in front of her and placed his mouth against her stomach. “Hello in there,” he said. He placed his ear to her stomach as though he would hear his daughter speak.

“I don’t want to break it to you but, it won’t reply, yet.” His wife laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. She always wondered how he managed to keep them this soft.

“I am aware.”

He leant over and kissed her. “I love you with all my heart. All three of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most probably edit this when I will have more time. I promised to post the last chapter last week but, it didn't work out for me. Apologies for that. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy the last chapter. And again, when I'll have more time I will write more to it.  
> Thank You for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this really nice idea with Erwin having his wife on his lap while he was working but then gets distracted by her and I kind of tried to write it down the best I could. Should I write another chapter...? Hmm.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
